Friendship
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: This is a story between Cloud and Zack Friendship that will never fade . . . My second fic, not so sure about the summary, read it to find out ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura Square Enix and other staff member . . . I do not own

anything it's completly my imagination!!

Author's note: another my fantasy about Cloud and Zack Friendship, maybe some

Yaoi but not LIME. It's about love and friendship . . .

Characters : Zack F, Cloud S, Sephiroth, Genesis R, Tseng, Prsidnt ShinRa

**FRIENDSHIP**

_We'll be friend together . . ._

_Always . . ._

_You and me . . ._

_We'll always be together . . ._

_From the day we're still in the SOLDIER . . ._

_Until death's tear us apart . . ._

_And this our stories . . ._

_Presented for you . ._

"ack . . ."

"Zack . . . !!"

Zack opened his eyes as his name was called. 'Who was calling me?' he thought of himself as he just found a pretty blonde hair, a bright sparkling sapphire-liked eye, and a face as cute as those chocobo's. It's no other than the low-classed soldier Cloud Strife. "Cloud ? What are you doing here ?" zack asked " Sir! Captain Sephiroth is looking for you, sire!" again the usual formal greeting . . . "knock it off . . Uhh, I mean stop that formal greeting!" Zack cried " I beg your pardon sir, but this is a formalities . . . " Cloud said with a weird look "Who cares about that stuff anyways? There isn't anything as 'formal' between friends ! " He said that with a smiled that make everyone will blush (and maybe sephiroth will too . . . )." Friends . . . " Cloud mumble " hmph?" " No, never mind . . . Anyway the captain will be angry if you don't go see him QUICKLY, He said that you will regret that you ever born . . .""WHOA! SERIOUSLY?!" "Yeah, and he also said about a punishment if you . . ." "Man, this guy's sick . . ." Zack quickly run towards Sephiroth chamber with a dead-man look. Cloud on the other hand, just stare at the back of the 1st soldier. "Friends . . . ? How could a low-classed soldier like me be friend with 1st soldier?" Cloud's mumble to himself.

"YO !! SEPHY WHAT'S UP ??!!" Zack shouted at the office ALOUD. "Fair, do you don't have any manner? Showing up with that still sleepy-face of yours?! Go wash yourself!!" Sephiroth said with a angry tone "It's still morning? What are you two arguing about?" Genesis said without looking into their direction, instead reading on his book. "Rhapsodos, I do hope you know your manner too. We're going to see the president so . ." "Whoa, whoa, we're gonna see the president??!" Zack interuppted "Don't cut other people's talk! Did your mother didn't teach you?!" "Here come the Sephiroth . . ." Genesis said with an annoying voice. " Urgh! You two are hopeless! " Sephiroth go out from the office with a grumpy look. "Uhh, So . . . How come the president want see us?" "Hm? I dunno, maybe some official bussiness. Sephiroth must know, why don't you asked him?" Genesis said, still engrossed with his book "Oooh . . . kay, I'll just do that . . . " Zack walked away leaving genesis alone with his books . . .

Cloud is walking in the hallway ALONE, until he's bumped The Mighty Sephiroth . . . "Hey ! Watch it!" "My appologies cap'n !! I didn't look !" Cloud said with a panicked tone "Well you have eyes don't you?! At least use that eyes of yours! CADET !!" "Sir ! I'm sorry sir!" "Hmph, I'm in hurry today so I leave you now WITHOUT PUNISHMENT!! BE GRATEFUL!!!" "Sir, thank you Sir!" Cloud bow his head and hurriedly leave Sephiroth behind. "Hmph! Freshman!!" Sephiroth continue on his way.

"Aaahh~!! How embarassing . . . !! How can I bumped him like that?!" Cloud talking in himself and didn't look where he was going and . . . 'BRUK!!' "Whoa, hey . . ." " I'm sorry!! I . . ." Cloud quickly apologizing to the people he just bumped. "What it's you Cloud? Something on your mind?" Zack scratches his head "Zack?" Cloud turned "No, it's the teddy-bear . . . . OF COURSE I'M ZACK !! WHO ELSE?!" "Eek, please forgive me !!" Cloud shierked "By the way, did you see Sephiroth? Hm?" "Eh? Cap'n? He just pass through to the main building. Maybe he's out for a walk?" "Hmm, he went 'there'? Didn't he say about meeting the president? What's that guy thinking . . ." Zack mumble "Eh?" "Oh, well never mind! I'm goin' to see Sephiroth so catch ya later!" Zack run and waved his hands " Later . . ." Cloud staring off to the distance. "He's so nice to me, maybe that's why he was loved by everyone?" Cloud thought and walk away.

"Sephiroth!" Zack yell "What is it Fair?" sephiroth answered "You said that we're goin to see the president? But why the hell he wanted to see us? Even the turks are rare to see him in person" "You can asked Tseng" "What --?" "He's the one who behind in this stuff . . . " "Huh?" "Fair, I know you have a feeling towards that cadet isn't that true?" Sephiroth talked while putting his hands on his chin "!!" Zack blushed madly "Aah, so the rumor are true then . . ." "What?! Rumor??! THERE ARE RUMOR SPREADING ABOUT ME?" "Hm, and that's why Tseng wanted to see us and have a convesation with the president . . ." " . . . I'm listening . ." "Huh, You see the three of us are the 1st soldier, which means we are the strongest among the others. But what if one of our own lost his focus?" "!!" "Did you get it? What Tseng wants is either you or Cloud is out of here . . ." "... a--" "But of course, Tseng didn't want to sacrifices the finest member of the SOLDIER right?" Sephiroth smirked "That means ?!" "Cloud is going to be executed." "What?!" "You see, Tseng want us to come to the president place, have a chit-chat there and in that time maybe Cloud was going to be exiled" "He can't do THAT!" "Of course he can, he's the president dog you see . . ." "Ah--" "Think . . . . Before you leap Fair . . . He's got connection and power, meanwhile you're only have a power and little connection" " . . . I . ."

Cloud was walking into his room, he's tired, so tired . . . There's too many practice today. "Man . . . How will I get strong as those three . . .? I wonder . . ." When cloud was about to enter the room someone grabbed him from behind! "?!!!". Zack quickly run towards Cloud's room. "Cloud!! Cloud!! Are you In there?!" Zack shouted and bang the door "Cloud this is serious if you in there please open the door!!" Zack kept shouted and banged the door but there were no answer. "Damn!!" "Are you looking for Cloud?" "?!" " I just saw him were takin away by some men, they dressed TURKS" Genesis talked with his book in his hands "WHAT?! WHEN?!" "About an hour ago . . . Why?" Zack quickly rushed without caring anything. Just him! At least Him! I don't wanna lose anyone! Not anymore! "Well, it looks like you make him quite agitated" "Hm, do I ?" "Indeed . . ." "Well for now let's just see they're condition, if worse come to worst The Mighty Sephiroth will take care 'bout it right?" "Don't joke around Rhapsodos, I hate them and you . . ." " I take that as a compliment." "Hmph, just take that shit" Then Sephiroth leave the cold corridor, leaving genesis behind " The Mighty Sephiroth eh . . ." He smile and went to his chamber

Meanwhile Zack still running, searching for his missing friend "where? WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE ARE YOU ?!!!" Zack yell to himself as there wasn't really anybody there. "Cloud . . . Where are you . . .? I don't wanna lost those who are precious to me . . . Not again . . ." He looked up to the sky "Angeal, what should I do...? I'm confused . . . May . . . Maybe it's true that I like him but . . . " he touch his chest "It's like losing a brother . . ."

"Speak Strife! Or we'll take your life!" who are these people Cloud's thought to himself "Who are you and what do you want?!" "Just say it! Say that you will quit as a SOLDIER!!" "NO!!" "WHAT?!" " I have a promise and I must fulfilled that promise! Beside I want to get stronger!!" "You little brat . . .! " then when he was about to slapped cloud, someone stopped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura Square Enix and other staff member . . . I do not own

anything it's completly my imagination!!

Author's note: another my fantasy about Cloud and Zack Friendship, maybe some

Yaoi but no, LIME. It's about love and friendship . . .

Characters : Zack F, Cloud S, Sephiroth, Genesis R, Tseng, Prsidnt ShinRa

A little Zack X Cloud, but no lime. Don't like don't read . . .

And I'm Sorry for all Tseng fans . . . I don't hate him but he just fit to be villain in this story . . . . , ~

Anyway, this is chapter 2 . . . Enjoy . . .

**--Chapter 02--**

_**Last chapter :**_

"_**Speak Strife! Or we'll take your life!" who are these people Cloud's thought to himself "Who are you and what do you want?!" "Just say it! Say that you will quit as a SOLDIER!!" "NO!!" "WHAT?!" " I have a promise and I must fulfilled that promise! Beside I wanna get stronger!!" "You little brat . . .! " then when he was about to slapped cloud, someone stopped him.**_

"Stop that, you don't have any authority in here."

"Tse-- Tseng-san!!" Tseng grabbed the man hand very tight.

"A--Argh . . !! Tse--Tseng-san! It hurts . . !!"

"TURKS never complain."

"I'm sorry . .!! I'm sorry !! please forgive me!! Arggh!!"

"Hmph" he releases the man arm.

"So, Cloud Strife . . ." He move towards to Cloud

"How is it like to be loved by a first-classed solder?"

"Huh? What?"

"Don't pretend like a fool, everybody know"

He leans toward cloud, close enough to touch his spiky hair.

"Hmph, I don't think a low-ranked soldier like you . . ." he move back.

Tseng looked out the windows, and saw the first-classed soldier.

"He's here." He said and turned to Cloud.

"I'll tell you something, Cloud . . ."

Zack walked through the darkness alone, his feet started to feel heavy. He don't think he could walked anymore. 'Where are you . . .' He thought, until he saw a light in a hut nearby. "Cloud . . !" Zack ran towards the light. "I'll tell you something, Cloud . . ." Tseng said with a serious tone. "The truth is . . ."

"CLOUD ! ! !" Zack barged into the house "Zack?" Zack run towards to Cloud and hug him in his arms.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe . . ." Zack hold him dearly

"Wha--What?" Cloud blushed.

"You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I--I'm fine . . !" Cloud said with still blushing face.

"Well, well, well, looks like you made it here Zack Fair." Tseng walked towards them.

"You . . ! What are you think you doing?! Kidnapped someone like that?!! You cowards !!" Zack said still holding Cloud in his arms.

"Take it easy Zack, I'm just having a small talk with Cloud, Right?"

"A--akh . ." Cloud quickly hide behind Zack

"Like HELL you will!" Zack yelled.

"I'm just convicing Cloud to quit from soldier, because he's to weak. He can't keep

Up with the other soldier."

"Oh, YEAH? In a PLACE like THIS?! A hut in the middle of a FOREST?" Zack

protested.

"Huh, it looks like there's no use talking to you two . . ." Tseng walked towards to the

hut door. He turned before he walked out and said:

"Tomorrow, I will make sure that the two of you dissapear from this world." After he said that he walked out.

"Wha--" Zack run to catch Tseng and shouted "What do you mean??!!" but it's too late, Tseng has already in the chopper.

"HEY!!! DON'T RUN!! YOU COWARDS!!!!" Zack shouted but the heli were mile away. "U-- uhm Zack . . .?" Cloud walk toward him. Zack turned around and hold him again. "You okay . . ." "U--uhm . . ." the two of them stand there for a while, still holding each other.

"You know . . . I've been waiting for a long time . . ."

"Eh?" Cloud gasp.

"For a moment like this, when there were only the two of us . . . I--"

Zack stopped for a while . . . But he continue after all.

"Uuuh, listen Cloud I . . ." He lean closer, closer and closer until their lips were inch away . . . and . . .

"Cloud . . ." he said and kissed Cloud lips.

Little by little their kiss became more passionate not until Cloud broke their kiss

"Was it true . . .?" Cloud asked, blushed, While putting his arm around Zack's neck

"Uh--uhm . . ." Zack answered nervously.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Cloud looked towards Zack's eyes.

"Uh. . . Because, I'm a man and you're too . . ."

"_baka . . . hontou ni . ._"

"Eh?"

This time it was Cloud who kiss Zack. Zack was surprise at first but . . . He kisses back.

"We must hurry leave this place, if what Tseng said true we will be executed tomorrow." Zack run while holding Cloud hands

"Ye, yeah. But where we are headed from here?" Cloud asked

"Midgard."

"Eh?"

"You want go there too, right?"

"U--um!"

"First we must search something that will take us to Midgar."

"Look!" Cloud pointed to a truck that passed-by.

"Great job, Cloud!" Zack quickly run towards the truck.

"HEY!! STOP!!" Zack stopped the truck

"Huh?" the truck driver stopped.

"What are you think you doing?!"

"I'm sorry old man, but could you take us to Midgard?"

"Midgard? I'm heading there too. Hop in, kid."

"Wow, thank you very much!" Zack bow his head and smile "C'mon Cloud."

"Ye.. Yeah . ."

Both of them sit behind the truck, thinking what will happend next, if they're arrived at Midgard.

The next morning, Midgard was already close, very close. Zack asked Cloud "What are you gonna do after we're arrived at Midgard?"

"Well, maybe I'm starting a new-life in there. Don't have a courage to go home . . . "

"Why?" Zack ask curiously

"Well, I'm tell everyone in my village that I will become a great soldier . . . But now . . . Look at me, I'm just a low-classed soldier and a runaway. Cap'n keep calling me 'Cadet'. It look's like it's end for me . . ."

"You still have me in your side."

"Eh?" Cloud blushed again

"We're friends, right?"

After Zack said that there were a gunfire shot toward them.

"Old man! Quick put us away behind that rock!" the situation became worst.

"Ready Cloud? Here we come!" they jumped out from the truck.

"Wait here . . ." Zack said to Cloud

"But--"

"I'll be right back . . ." Zack smiled.

_But no one know that will be the last time they're together__ . . ._

Zack is ready, ready to fight Tseng.

"So, you're not a coward after all . ." Tseng said with a hundred soldier in-position already to shoot them.

"I will never come back to SOLDIER, no if I'm not with Cloud!!"

"So, you're already accept your fate . . . Then So be it !!" Tseng gave the signal to attack. Zack, of course defeated them easily because it's only a mid and low-classed SOLDIER. But their number keep increasing and Zack's only have a little stamina because all that happened yesterday. And . . . Zack's life were ended that day.

"We're finished here, move out." Tseng gave command and go back to headquarters with the remaining soldier. Zack, however were dying and will die soon enough. Cloud eventually came out from his hiding and move towards to Zack's body. Cloud stare his friends body, still can't believe that Zack's will die . . .

"Cloud . . ."

"!!"

"Come here . . ."

"Zack . . ."

When Cloud is already besides him, Zack pulled Cloud's face to his bloddy chest. Cloud face were stained by Zack blood. Zack gave his sword to Cloud and said . . .

"My hope's and my dream's . . . It's yours now, because you are . . . the proof that I ever existed . . . " after Cloud received the swords from Zack, Zack was die . . . after that it began to rain, as if the sky were crying. Cloud look up in the sky, tear streamed down from his sapphire eye to his cheeks. He was screamed histerically. The one that was very dear to him, the most precious . . . Gone . . . FOREVER.

No one ever besides him again

No one will ever laughed like him again

No one will shared story same as him again

No one will loved him again like the way he did

No one, not like Zack can fill the emptiness in his heart . . .

_Goodbye, my beloved one_

_Goodbye, as we were never will meet again . . ._

_I will always remember Your smile . . ._

_So, don't cry . . ._

_Goodbye I will always remember you . . ._

_I will never forget you . . ._

_And this is our story . . ._

_Presented for you . . ._

_So you could take a good point from this story . . ._

_Goodbye . . ._

-------------------------------------------------fin---------------------------------------------------

This is the end this story !! Just 2 chapter !! I don't know about CC stories so much, I just know a little bout it. So the stories that I wrote just now use 60% my pure imagination. Anyway I'm sorry for all Tseng fans, I don't hate him !! If you enjoy the story review please !!


End file.
